


A captain goes down with his ship

by tojund_for_us



Category: Star Trek, spirk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my very first fan fiction I ever posted so please leave a comment. Thanks</p></blockquote>





	A captain goes down with his ship

"... friends..." It was the first thing he thought about a little more. He was the captain's friend, so... just good friends. But he became sad everytime the captain said it, friends. It made him cry. He didn't know why, but it was a sting in his guts everytime Kirk told him.  
He knew it was strange, supposed to be kept as a secret, supposed to just be friends, but everytime he was alone in his private quarter, nighttime was tugging it's coat around everything, he was sad, crying to the stars, wishing the universe to end, because he knew it was the worst, the captain couldn't see, must not see his pain until sleep let his tears dry on their on. Only he would wake up next morning to see his captain on the bridge of the enterprise, his shining eyes on him, telling him that he should think about an logical plan. And then when he was alone again he just wanted to scream out into the galaxy, telling the stars to destroy the enterprise without him, but he didn't want to see his captain going down with their ship. And then when he was alone again he could slap himself for being so illogical in time of need for logical minds not ones refusing it's job. So he was still just a good friend. It made him sad everytime the captain said it, friends. It made him cry. He knew it was strange, supposed to be kept as a secret, supposed to just be friends, but one day he couldn't hold it back anymore and he spit it out his sorrow, his pain until his lips crashed into the captain's.

****  
" ... friends..." It was a sting in his guts everytime he said it to his first officer. He was the first officer's friend, so... just good friends. It made him nearly cry, he didn't know why, everytime Spock told him. He knew it was strange, supposed to be kept as a secret, supposed to just be friends, but everytime he was alone in his private quarter, nighttime was tugging it's coat around everything and everybody, he was sad, crying to the stars, wishing the universe to end, because he knew it was the worst, the half-volcano couldn't see, must not see his pain until sleep took him down to the bitter sweetest dreams, tears still falling until the morning calls to the duty of captain. He would wake up to only meet the first officer sitting in place on the bridge of the enterprise, the symbol of his feelings. Then the first officer would look at him reminding of being logical and to look forward with his dark shining eyes on him. And then when he was alone again he could slap himself for loosing himself in the sight of his best friend, refusing job in time of need for a captain. So he was still just a good friend. And then when he was alone again he just wanted to scream out into the galaxy, telling the stars to destroy the enterprise, but he couldn't leave it alone, he knew he would go down with it. So he was still just a good friend. It made him sad everytime the first officer said it, friend. He knew it was strange, supposed to be kept as a secret, supposed to just be friends, but one day he couldn't hold it back anymore, he watched Spock lying in his arms crying, telling him all his pain until he crashed his lips into the first officer's. 

They knew, it would be the death of them, together going down with their ship, because they couldn't leave each other behind. They knew it was strange, supposed to be kept as a secret, so they still called themselves friends, but the sting in their guts was gone, because they knew, they had a lover at their side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction I ever posted so please leave a comment. Thanks


End file.
